1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fibre optic connectors and, more particularly, to a fibre optic cable connector clip that houses a number of fibre optic connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fibre optic connection systems are used to easily connect a fibre optic cable to another cable or to an optical or electro-optical device. Fibre optic connection systems typically have two pieces: a male connector and a female connector. The female connector, in turn, is formed to receive and hold the male connector.
FIG. 1A is a top side perspective view illustrating a prior-art, male fibre optic connector 100. FIG. 1B is a bottom side perspective view illustrating fibre optic connector 100. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, connector 100 has a ribbed body 110 that includes a top surface 112 and a bottom surface 114.
Ribbed body 110 also includes a top side projection 116 that extends above top surface 112, and a cavity 118 that is formed in bottom surface 114. Top surface 112 and projection 116, in turn, form a lower surface of cavity 118 (as viewed in FIG. 1B). In addition, ribbed body 110 includes an opening (not shown) that receives two fibre optic cables 120, and two output ports 122 which are internally connected to receive the light signals from the two fibre optic cables 120.
When multiple connections are required, it is a common practice to use the same style of male and female connectors for each connection in an effort to reduce costs. For example, when a device, such as a printed circuit board, requires a number of connections, the same female connectors can be used on the printed circuit board, while the same male connectors can be used with the cables. This cost savings effort, however, can lead to installation confusion if a technician can not easily determine which male connector of a cable goes to which female connector on the printed circuit board.
One approach to solving this problem is to color code the male and female connectors. Another similar approach is to tag the male and female connectors. Although these approaches are workable, coding or tagging the connectors quickly erodes any cost savings that can be obtained by using the same connectors due to increased production costs.
For example, when using coded connectors, both the manufacturer of the printed circuit board and the manufacturer of the cables (with connectors) have to insure that the correct colored connector is used. Not only is the coordination difficult, but costly rework can be required if the wrong colored connector is used.
Thus, there is a need for a technique to quickly and correctly connect a number of identical male connectors to a corresponding number of female connectors that allows the same male connectors to be used without coding or tagging.
The present invention provides a connector clip that holds a number of identical connectors so that the connectors can only be inserted into a corresponding number of receiving connectors in one way. In addition, the connector clip can only be assembled in one way to prevent the connectors from being improperly positioned within the connector clip.
A connector clip in accordance with the present invention includes a clip base that has a base member. The base member, in turn, has a base interior surface and a base exterior surface. The base interior surface has a first surface region bounded by a plurality of first line segments and a second surface region bounded by a plurality of second line segments.
The clip base also has a plurality of side walls that are connected to the base member to extend away from the interior base surface. In addition, the side walls contact a number of the first line segments and a number of the second line segments. The clip base further has a first retaining member that is flexibly connected to the base member, and a second retaining member that is flexibly connected to the base member.
In addition to the base member, the connector clip also includes a clip top that has a top member. The top member, in turn, has a top interior surface and a top exterior surface. The clip top also has a first holding member that is connected to the top member to extend away from the top interior surface. In addition, the first holding member also contacts the base exterior surface.
The clip top further has a second holding member that is connected to the top member to extend away from the top interior surface. In addition, the second holding member contacts the base exterior surface. Further, the clip top includes a first pin that is connected to the top member to extend away from the top interior surface, and a second pin that is connected to the top member to extend away from the top interior surface.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings that set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.